


Fall

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 킹스맨 전력 : 우산</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

에그시는 머리를 긁적이며 어색한 미소를 지었다. 비슷한 표정의 두 사람 역시 청년의 눈치를 살피고 있다. 로언 쿡이라고 소개한 남자는, 입가의 주름을 부드럽게 하고 연한 색 눈동자를 가만히 깜빡이고 있었다. 그도 편치 않으리라. 다 큰 새아들이라니. 어색하겠지.

"그... 에그시? 맛이 없니?"

미셸의 걱정스런 눈치에 청년이 급히 고개를 젓는다.

"오, 아뇨. 그냥 뭐-" 그는 아담한 손을 휘휘 흔들었다. "호텔 레스토랑이라니 익숙하지 않아서요. 대학생 주머니 뻔하니까요."  
"그래, 그렇겠구나..."

어딘지 유약해보이는 남자는 고개를 끄덕이며 조용히 와인잔을 들었다. 미셸의 이야기로는 5년간 그녀를 바라보기만 했단다. 처음 들었을 땐 대단한 순애보시네요. 하고 반쯤 비웃었는데 보아하니 그러고도 남아보인다.

남자는 미셸이 일하는 마트의 점장이었다. 반쯤 곱슬거리는 더티 블론드와 키는 크지만 마른 체형. 연갈색 눈동자. 자상하지만 어딘지 덧없어 보이는 인상. 미셸은 곧 미셸 쿡이 된다. 결혼식은 5개월 후였다. 처음 새 아버지를 소개받는 자리다. 남자는 멀끔한 정장을 입고 있었지만 어딘지 빌려입은 것마냥 어색했다.

에그시는 입술을 죽 끌어올리곤 고개를 숙였다. 어린 자신에게 남은 리 언윈의 그림자가 흐리게 지나간다. 자신의 아버지는 이런 이미지는 아니었다. 작았지만 단단했고, 강했지만 따뜻한 느낌이었다. 그에 비에 새 아버지가 될 남자는 전혀 다른 타입이다. 실망했느냐고? 글쎄. 어차피 자신은 독립한 상태였고, 미셸만 만족한다면 누가되든 상관없다. 그리고 적어도 저 쿡이라는 남자는 그녀를 홀대하거나, 때리거나, 욕할 것 같아보이지는 않는다. 5년동안 근처에서 바라만 보다가 없는 용기를 쥐어짜서 고백했다는데, 미셸은 그 이야기를 하면서 행복하게 웃어보였었다. 아마 그녀는 이제 행복해질 것이다. 미셸은 그런 자격이 있다.

대화가 진행되지 않아 에그시는 물을 마시는 척 하며 주변을 둘러보았다. 고급 호텔의 레스토랑은 나즈막한 음악과 아늑한 조명에 감싸여 있었는데 넓직하게 떨어진 테이블마다 화려하게 차려입은 사람들이 앉아있었다. 천천히 시선을 돌리다 누군가에게 고정된다. 진남색 수트를 입은 두 남자였다. 한 쪽은 40대 초반으로 보였고, 한 쪽은 50대로 보였는데, 어찌나 말쑥하던지 눈이 떨어지지 않았다.

샌님같아 보이는 안경을 쓰고 있는 주제에 타이와 수트, 단정하게 넘긴 머리카락은 스토익하다 못해 섹시했다. 물이 다른 동네구나. 속으로 생각하며 에그시는 대화 나누는 두 사람을 가만히 응시했다. 중년의 신사가 낮은 목소리로 무언가를 이야기하고 있었다. 입술이 얇네. 입가 주름 매력적이다. 하고 생각하는데 미셸의 목소리가 끼어들었다.

"에그시?"  
"네, 네?!"  
"뭘 보고 있어?"  
"아뇨. 그냥... 근데 왜요?"  
"디저트 뭘 먹을지 물어봤잖아."

청년은 어색하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. 아무거나요. 다 괜찮은데.

"셔벗과 과일이 있다는데, 뭐가 좋겠니?"

차분한, 가는 목소리가 조심스레 질문했다.

"셔벗 먹을게요."

서버에게 이야기하는 와중 에그시는 다시 시선을 아까의 테이블로 돌렸다. 진지한 이야기중이었는지, 남자의 손이 입가를 꾹 누르고 있었다. 찌푸려진 미간이 매력적이다. 넓은 어깨와 꼿꼿한 허리. 큰 손이 시야에 들어온다. 청년은 알고 있다. 자신이 저런 류의 사람에게 약하다는 것을. 아버지의 모습을 찾는 거일지도 모른다. 어린시절부터 겪어온 부재가 낳은 동공은 생각보다 크고, 깊고, 어두웠다.

 

  
레스토랑 바깥으로 나온 세 사람은 발렛파킹한 차량을 기다리고 있었다. 비가 온다. 에그시는 검은 삼단 우산을 손안에서 가만히 굴렸다. 멋지게 차려입은 사람들이 우아한 걸음으로 나와 비싼 차를 타고 사라진다. 에그시는 검은 허공을 배경으로 흰 선을 긋는 물줄기를 멍청하게 쳐다봤다.

"에그시. 가자."

어느새 도착한 차를 앞에 두고 미셸이 조수석으로 올랐다. 아주 비싼차는 아니지만 적당한 중형급 세단이다. 로언은 성실한 남자였고, 충분한 저축이 있었다. 두 사람이 차 안으로 들어가는 걸 보고, 에그시는 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

"오늘 식사 감사했어요, 로언."

친근한 호칭에 남자의 눈이 조금 커졌다. 청년은 그를 한 번도 이름으로 부른적이 없었다. 에그시가 웃어보였다.

"두 분 데이트 더 하세요. 전 친구들 좀 만나고 가려구요."  
"하지만 에그시. 비가 오는데..."

조심스레 이야기하는 남자에게 부드럽게 고개를 저어보였다.

"괜찮아요. 들어가세요. 어머니 잘 부탁드려요."

그리곤 과장되게 손을 흔들었다. 미셸은 눈썹 끝을 떨구었지만 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.

"조심해서 들어가고. 알았지?"  
"걱정마세요. 두 분 쉬세요."

회색 차량이 천천히 입구를 빠져나간다. 에그시는 고개를 왼편으로 조금 기울인채 그것을 바라본다. 기분이 묘했다. 나쁜 건 아니다. 어머니가 행복해진다는 건 정말 좋은 일이다. 그저... 집안의 대소사를 눈앞에 둔 가족의 심란함일 뿐이다.

술이나 한 잔 할까. 기분도 뭣한데. 호텔 바 비싸려나. 입술을 꾹 문 에그시는 우산을 쥐고 막 돌아서려 했다. 누군가가 옆에 섰다. 생각 없이 고개를 든 청년은 그가 레스토랑에서 열심히 흘끔거렸던 그 잘생긴 중년 신사라는 걸 깨달았다. 일행은 먼저 갔는지 홀로 나타난 남자는 쏟아지는 비를 보며 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그리곤 휴대폰을 들어 누군가와 통화하기 시작했다.

"멀린. 차를 보내줘야겠어.... 그래. 비가 오는 군.... 우산? 사무실에 두고 나왔지 뭔가. 알겠네. 기다리지."

얇은 입술이 벌어지고, 낮은 한숨을 내쉰다. 에그시는 저도 모르게 남자에게 다가갔다.

"저기..."

생각하고, 계획한 것은 아니었다.

"이거 쓰세요."

내려다보는 눈동자는 예상대로 날카롭고 이지적이다. 어두운 빛깔의 그것이 청년을 응시하고 희미한 미소를 품었다.

"괜찮네. 호의는 고맙군."  
"저 어차피 한 잔 하러 갈거라서요."

무슨 용기가 솟아났는지 에그시는 신사의 손에 자신의 우산을 디밀었다. 얼떨결에 그것을 쥔 남자가 곤란한 얼굴을 한다.

"군, 난 우산이..."  
"저도 필요없어서요."

에그시는 더 이야기하지 않고 뒤돌아서 호텔 안으로 들어갔다. 가까이서 맡았던 남자의 체취가 좋았다. 자신이 늘 상상했던 어른의 향기. 엘리베이터로 향하며 눈을 감는다. 저 멋진 신사가 내 우산을 쓰고 집에 갈 생각을 하니 기분 좋은데. 이따 나와서도 비오면 그냥 맞지 뭐. 술 깨는데 도움이 될 테다.

 

팔자에도 없는 위스키를 주문했다. 역시 더럽게 비쌌다. 에그시는 아르바이트로 번 돈이 좀 넉넉히 남아서 다행이라고 생각하며 세번째 잔을 넘겼다. 자신이라고 늘 동네 펍에서 맥주만 마시라는 법도 없지 않는가. 하루쯤 미친척 하는 이런 날도 있는거지.

어두운 바에 앉아 눈 앞에 진열된 병들을 본다. 맥주 아니면 좀 더 저렴한 류의 술만 마시던 자신에게 저런 예쁜 물건은 딴 동네 이야기였다. 턱을 괸다. 낮게 한 숨 쉰다. 대학에 진학하고 3명과 사귀었다. 다 깨졌다. 비슷한 연배와는 잘 맞지 않았다. 그렇다고 아까 레스토랑에서 본 그런 류의 남자는 어디서 찾아야 하는지 모른다. 게이 커뮤니티가 있다는데 왜인지 꺼려졌다.

우산 주면서 전화번호라도 따볼걸. 생각하고 웃는다. 분명 그럴 용기는 없었다. 하지만 술이 알딸딸하게 오른 지금이라면 가능할 것 같았다. 아저씨 잘생겼네요. 혹시 애인있어요? 아니, 부인은 당연히 있겠지만요. 애인이요. 나 그거 잘 할 것 같은데 혹시 생각 없어요? 렌트 보이는 아니예요. 건실한 대학생이라구요. 운동해서 몸도 좋은데 한 번 해보지 않을래요? 당신이라면 빨아주는 것도 할 수 있을 것 같아요. 아니, 잘 할 수 있어요. 그 초연한 얼굴이 쾌락에 일그러지는 거 한 번 봤으면 좋겠는데.

거기까지 생각하고 청년은 실없이 웃었다. 아, 젠장 대사가 완전 빼도박도 못하고 렌트보이잖아. 나 이 쪽에 소질 있었을지도.

네 번째 잔을 요청했을 때, 속도가 빠른 것을 걱정했는지 바텐더는 에그시에게 도수가 조금 낮은 다른 술을 권했다.

"어... 저 괜찮은데요..."  
"돌아가시는 길도 생각하시지요, 손님."

부드럽게 말리는 남자에게 에그시가 양 손을 들어올리며 조금 꼬이는 발음으로 이야기했다.

"진짜... 괜찮은데..."  
"마티니 부탁하네."

옆에서 끼어든 목소리. 에그시의 옆자리에 앉은 남자가 말을 잇는다.

"이 청년에겐 샤토 라피트로."

열오른 눈을 맞춘다. 주황색 조명아래 방금 전까지 입으로 해줄 수도 있다고 생각한 상대방이 조용히 그를 응시하고 있었다.

"어... 어, 아저씨..."  
"해리 하트."

마티니를 받아든 남자가 잔을 들며 고개를 끄덕였다. 에그시가 눈을 깜빡인다.

"왜 안갔어요?"  
"우산을 돌려줘야할 것 같아서."

그리곤 바 위로 그의 검은 삼단 우산을 올려두었다.

"필요 없다고 했잖아요..."

나 술취했어요. 라고 어필하는 듯 뒤로 늘어지는 목소리에 신사의 눈썹이 일그러졌다.

"바텐더가 이야기하면 듣는게 좋아. 자네 이름은 뭐지?"  
"에그시요."  
"에그시."  
"에그시 언윈."

입슬 한 쪽을 끌어올린다. 왜인지 술기운이 더 돌았다. 그는 신사 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다.

"해리라고 불러도 돼요?"

투명한 알콜을 한 모금 넘긴 남자가 청년을 내려다본다. 뽀얀 얼굴에 어딘지 흐트러진 미소가 걸려있었다.

"...그래."  
"실은요... 아까..."

청년의 앞으로 우아한 잔이 놓인다. 해리가 그것을 조금 멀찍히 치웠다. 에그시의 몸이 슬슬 바 위로 무너지는 중인 탓이다.

"아까 나 해리 봤거든요... 레스토랑에서."  
"그래. 기억해. 자네와 있던 일행은 따로 떠났나?"  
"네. 뭐... 가시라고 했어요. 같이 있으면 불편해하실테니까."

기어코 바 위로 턱을 고인 청년이 고개를 옆으로 기울이더니 신사를 올려다봤다.

"해리는? 아까 옆에 누구 있었잖아요."  
"그는 다른 일정이 있어."  
"헤헤. 이거 진짜 이상한 소린거 아는데요. 잘생긴거 알아요?"

신사의 딱딱하게 다물린 입매가 순간 느슨해졌다. 에그시가 몸을 일으켜 그에게 바싹 다가갔다.

"진짜 잘생겨서... 아까 한참 쳐다봤는데..."  
"알고 있었어."

무표정한 얼굴로 다시 한 모금 술을 넘긴다. 에그시는 목이 말라옴을 느꼈다. 손을 더듬어 뻗는다. 해리가 대신 주문 해 준 빨간 와인이 찰랑였다. 입술에 댄다. 와인 특유의 진한 향기가 확 끼쳐왔다.

"천천히. 그 술은 향으로 마시는거야."

한 번에 털어넣으려던 청년이 남자에게 눈동자를 맞추고는, 그의 말대로 한 모금만 입 안에 머금었다. 매끄러운 액체가 마치 벨벳처럼 내부를 감쌌다. 비강으로 차오르는 깊은 향기에 청년이 눈을 깊이 감았다 연다.

"우와... 이거 향기 진짜 끝내주는데요..."

눈썹 한 쪽을 으쓱한 남자가 특유의 저음으로 대꾸한다.

"술을 즐길 줄 아는군. 필요한 몇 가지 매너만 배우면 좋은 신사가 되겠어."  
"그럼 나... 알려줄래요?"

해리의 밤색 눈동자가 청년을 훑는다. 조금 흐트러진 머리칼과 매끈한 이마, 높은 콧대와 마른 뺨. 알콜때문에 빨갛게 달아오른 입술을.

 

  
조금 비틀댔지만 에그시는 제대로 로비까지 내려왔다. 비는 여전히 쏟아지고 있었다. 허탈한 얼굴로 새카만 하늘을 올려다보는 청년의 곁에서 신사가 우산을 펼쳤다. 뻑뻑한 눈을 깜빡인다.

"집까지 데려다주지."  
"어..."  
"주차장에 차가 있어. 같이 갈 수 있겠니?"

우산을 자신쪽으로 드는 것에 에그시가 재빨리 남자의 곁에 바싹 붙어섰다. 두 사람은 너무 늦어 인적이 드문 입구에서 천천히 인도로 들어섰다. 검은 천을 두드리는 빗소리가 시끄럽다. 에그시는 남자의 옷이 망가질까 걱정되어 조심스레 눈을 들어 신사를 확인했다. 놀랍게도 해리 하트는 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 술기운은 때때로 평소에 할 수 없는 용감한 짓을 하도록 만든다. 에그시는 조심스럽게 신사에게 바싹 붙어섰다. 해리는 피하지 않았다. 천천히 걸음이 멈춰 세워지고, 에그시의 얼굴이 그에게 다가갔을 때, 해리가 우산을 조금 내리고 청년의 턱을 잡았다. 그 다음은 정말, 마법 같았다. 얇은 입술이 닿고 남자의 혀가 청년의 안으로 들어섰을 때, 알콜의 향과 뜨겁고 매끄러운 살이 예민한 점막을 아찔하게 훑었다. 절로 숨이 가빠와 신사의 수트를 붙든다. 해리의 커다란 손이 에그시의 허리를 붙들어 바싹 당겼다. 남자의 체취가 훅 끼친다. 맞닿은 가슴은 단단하고 뜨거워 심장이 미친듯이 방망이질해댔다. 에그시의 고개가 기울었다. 열오른 혀를 얽는다. 정신이 아득하다. 청년은 빗속에서 이대로 어디로든 갔으면 좋겠다고 생각한다. 해리의 입술이 탐욕스럽게 청년의 것을 삼켰다. 두 사람 사이엔 덥고 습한 공기와 우산을 두드리는 빗소리만이 가득차있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 아이고 재미없다... (오열)


End file.
